The Winds of Change
by Sacharine
Summary: Koganei POV Up.I changed the title, it is still Dying wind (^_^). Tok/Fuu/Rai on the way.. Still dedicated to my muses,Archica and tenshi no ai,my first FoR fic pls be kind. Pls R&R minna.
1. Dying Winds : In the Dark

Dying Winds 

Dedicated to my muses, Archica and  tenshi no ai, their stories are great, they are true masters of tearjerkers. They don't belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She is gone; I wasn't ready

I suppose one never is

I wept, my heart so heavy

Full of pain so desolate

Yet all the while a distant thought

Was welling up inside

My pain was building walls

Where my heart could hide

Safe from the place of no more smiles

No clever spoken lines

No happy shared victories

No more grins and jokes

No truer gift can be bestowed

Nor could it been script

For in these walls were stored the gems

Of our unbreakable friendship.

No Truer Gift; Kathy Poncher 

(Adapted and used without permission)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Koganei~

I stare at her, my face crumpled, tears streaming silent down my cheeks. I'm thinking about her. Her and her shining brown hair, beautiful green eyes and her courage to match the tough beauty. My tears run along my jaw line and drips on my hand that is clutching Kougan Anki, onto the bandanna that hides the ridge of scar tissue. I want to hide but from whom I don't know. I want to hurt myself, so that maybe I will not feel so guilty, like this is all my fault, that perhaps that I could shared her pain somehow. I don't want to feel this way, so angry, so sad so sorry.

I don't know what to say as I gaze upon her broken visage across the dark room. Multitude bruises and abrasions cover her visible skin, more under the standard hospital issued gowns. One particular large and vicious horizontal gash decorated her left cheek, one inch higher she would have lost her left eye. One inch lower and she would have died. I shivered as the wind rushed into the room from the open window. I stood up and walk over to her bedside. 

She lies there, like a broken, battered doll. Her chest rising and falling slightly, a faint indication of life, but and indication no doubt. Three of her limbs are in cast; angry red welts cover her throat. How did she managed to survived this vicious assault? How is she going to deal with the aftermath? I want to... I need to … I hate this helplessness that make with even more juvenile that I am actually.

How did this happen? She was suppose to be one of the toughest of us all. She is not like Yanagi-neesan, not in need of protection. Why of us all she was the one targeted? Shudders run up my spine as I think how vulnerable Yanagi-neesan is, how vulnerable every single one of us is. Why? Why us? Why not are we not normal teenagers that goes to school everyday? Every one of us has scars visible and invisible, seen people die and almost died ourselves.

Our wind goddess. Fallen. How am I supposed to react? I'm only a teenager. I'm not supposed to faced with death so early in life. I don't want to know about the ugly side of human nature. But we are born into it I supposed. Bound tighter than anything could ever break. No chance of escaping. A bitter grin shaped my lips. Destiny, fates. Makes fools out of all of us. Breaks the best laid plans. Destroys the happiness. Just when we thought it was all over. Erupted the lives of ordinary people. That is if we could be call ordinary people. I feel like I'm going crazy, quietly but surely.

I peek over at Yanagi-neesan. She has cried herself to sleep into Rekka-niisan arms. She the luckiest one of us all, to be able to cry so easily without censor. Rekka-niisan meet my gaze coolly, eyes gleaming with unshed tears, forehead lined with worry. However when he notice that I am crying he turn his head to stare at the floor, unwilling to watch his teammate in sorrow. Rekka-niisan tightens his arms around his princess, shifting slightly on the uncomfortable armchair. I wonder if he is going through the same emotional turmoil that I'm going through right now.

Kagero-san and Fuuko's kaachan is still settling the hospital administration paper. Fuuko's kaachan seems to have aged a decade tonight. Mikagami is staring out of the window, the subtle moonlight making his cheek bones look even more pronounced, the nuances of his face highlighted. His closed eyes, crossed arms and posture against the wall all give him the air of a slightly ruffled but still composed outlook. But… I know that is just a façade. Over the last year, Fuuko was the one that remarkable got him to opened up more, to be more human. Perhaps he feels guilty too. For not being there for Fuuko just like me. 

My eyes continue their rounds and landed on Domon-kun. Domon… who was huddling in the darkest corner. My heart wrench just looking at him. He took it the hardest I believe. Domon-kun did not cry, have not spoken a word, and could not bring himself to look at Fuuko. He looks deader that Fuuko if that is actually possible. He looks so isolated so withdrawn. I feel worried for him. As stupid as he is, his love for Fuuko-neesan runs deep and true. His guilt must be enormous, even more then ours as he pledged his life to her, the one who say he would support her because he a man and would fight for her because she a girl. Domon–kun promised to be there for her through the happy times and to cry with her when she sad. His guilt is so strong it is almost palatable. I ache for him; I want to share his pain and shame at failing her because I'm at fault too for not being the one she can count on.

Fresh tears slide down my cheeks as I recalled memories that we shared, the kiss she force me to place on Domon's forehead for her after his face with Aki, the argument that followed after I told her I can't swim in the Heaven or Hell and the swimming lessons that commenced after S.O.D.O.M. 

She like the combination of mother/sister/friend rolled into one to me.

She the one who actually holds us together just as important as Yanagi-neesan who is the reason why we are together.

I clench my fists together. You cannot die. What am I going to do if you die? I don't want any more people to leave me. Kaasan, Otusan and Kurei-niisan they are left. You promised you will be there for me! Don't you dare die! I hug myself, torrents of tears rained down, my silent tears turning into uncontrolled sobs and whimpers. 

You cannot die! Because you promised me! Because I can't bear if you die!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter Mikagami. Cannot decide to make this mikagami/fuuko or domon/fuuko or raiha/fuuko or even koganei/fuuko if you really insist. This stories is straight, and is rekka/yanagi. This follows the manga not anime. Reviews please. If this sucks tell me and I will take it off. Please ignored by grammar and tenses mistakes I suck at them. Erm, should I just make it a assault or  rape? Assault will be easier to write but rape is more fun. Reviews please! 


	2. Dying Winds : The Waiting

Waiting 

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open

If I could melt your heart  
 We'd never be apart  
 Give yourself to me  
 You hold the key

Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken

Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

~If I could melt your heart~

Madonna, Frozen (Adapted and used without permission)

~Mikagami~

The skies are gray, the moonlight casting the street into shades of pearly grey. The wind caresses my face, sending the curtains fluttering. The bleak irony of this beautiful night, the startling contrasts between the sides of the window. The fragile peace in this could be shattered so easily. I keep my breath shallow and bated, lest I be the one to break. I lift my hands to smooth down my ruffled bangs, the motion controlled and precise, wasting no energy, no useless movement.

What is this funny emotion inside of me? I must be diseased by those monkeys, becoming softhearted and compassionate. But yet... this unfamiliar feeling welling up inside me, making me hard for me to swallow. She looks so vulnerable. She look so pale and broken, so unlike her vibrant self. The body lying on the bed has no spirit; she is animated and full of life. How can something so dead be her? 

Koganei is still crying. From silent tears that gradually built up to a virtual storm. He is going to be seriously dehydrated if he keeps this up. I didn't know his bond with Fuuko ran this deep. But I guess when you are an orphan, friendship is especially important, as I should know. Don't I? He might even be feeling the same way I did when neechan died. But of course, once again, he is luckier than me, Fuuko isn't dead yet, he still has a chance. So much talent for fighting, such a pity it is almost a wasted trait. He is so similar to Fuuko, also hiding behind a veneer of cheerfulness, normal teenagers if not for their madougous. Koganei Kaoru. The golden boy, tarnished somehow, with a personality and secrets like a bottomless lake. I rub the bridge of my nose. How hypocritical of me. My secrets are deeper, murkier and my hands are more bloodstained than his ever will be.

Yanagi-chan is sleeping in Recca arms. Tear streaks on her still face visible even in this dim light. She was innocent but both cursed and gifted with healing abilities. Her abilities brought as together, but because of her abilities she lost much, suffered at the hands of despicable villains. Once Yanagi-chan had the chance of being normal, but now… now she is so deeply embroiled in this fiasco that she can never escaped. None of us could have a normal life anymore. UBS III, SODOM, the impact on our lives, the aftermath. Together our age barely adds up to a centaury, but what we have seen what we experienced was beyond comprehending for other normally teenagers.

Recca Hanabishi, Flame master. He was the start and the at centre of this madness. I wonder do he blame himself now that his childhood friend is lying on the bed half dead? I guess all of us blame ourselves to a certain extent.  For we all are humans with emotions. I... I most of all. I should have known. I shifted to hide myself behind the billowing curtain. I should have taken the precaution, especially when the fact that Fuuko can not only control a high level madougou but actually merge with many other madougous in extreme times of crisis leak out. We should have protected her, should never have leave her alone, should never have let her leave alone.

Suddenly I have an insane and illogical urge to shout out at Domon. The gorilla that is hiding from reality in the little world of his. Huddling in the corner, perhaps thinking this is a bad dream that he will wake up from and laugh about tomorrow. He promised that he will take care of Fuuko and had fail terribly. What is the use of big words that you can't carry out? He broke his promise. I want to hurt him hurt him badly. What do he think he can achieving huddling in the corner? If Fuuko wakes up she will need us to help her recuperate, to give her all the emotional and physical support she need. She will wake up knowing that she lost a fight, and being the idiot she is, she is going to be extremely upset, as she had not lost a fight for quite awhile now. Maybe my ideology is wrong but since he pledge his life to her, he must protect her at all cost, even at the price of his life! If he can't than don't make empty promises! There are many people who can take care of her! 

_//Like you// a small voice inside of him whispered to him seductively, //You will take care of her, treat her like a lady even when she isn't…//_

I pressed myself against the cold glass, letting it sooth my racing thoughts. But what do I have to offer her? Touch her with my bloodstain hands? Offer her the life as the companion to one who has lost everything? She might be the one for me but am I the one for her? I have only just barely started to live again. What do I have to offer to one like her? It hurts. So badly. Oh God, the pain. I closed my eyes and letting the memories rush over me. 

During UBS, she was the one who woke me up to my senses, teased and taunted me, treated me like a normal friend. Even after UBS, back in school she was the only one to seek me out, to chat, and to act as her punching bag. The monkey, didn't she know how easily I could have kill her? One slip of the hand… So fragile is the skin. One slice and it is over. My hand crept over my chest to the pendants. Both from someone dear. One of silver metal, my security blanket for eight years, a family heirloom that Mifuyu given me the day before she passed away. The other of transparent glass, with the Hokage emblem etched in, with me for only a year but dear all the same.

_" Oie! Mi-chan!! Happy Birthday!"_

_" My birthday was yesterday, monkey."_

_" ……… Well we couldn't find you yesterday. By the way, where did you went? Yanagi-chan was so upset, she baked a cake for you!"_

_" I went to visit neechan."_

_" Really? Now look here this is for you! Cost a bomb I might say. Now we all have a set, Recca and his hime the matching rings, Domon and Ganko the bracelets, I have the earrings and Koganei and you have the pendants!"_

_" …… "_

_"………"_

_"Monkey… even if I want to be part of Hokage, I don't have to declared my identity by wearing this."_

_"… Just wear it will you!!!! I paid good money for it!!"_

Fuuko… she swept into my life my life fast and furiously, like a breath of fresh air. I wonder if she is going to leave the same way, fast, furious and without warning at all. My fist clench tighter on the glass. Not fair. This is not fair. Why? Why is everyone taken away from me? I'm I cursed or something? Must everyone I cared for died? First Okaa-san, Oto-san then neechan. Is my life a joke to the Gods above? Are you laughing up there now that we are suffering down here? To tempt me once again, only to tell me when I reach for it that it is not for me? Why? This hurt, this pain inside of me… who is going to be there for me when the darkness fall? Why, to quote a famous singer, does it always rain on me?

Why? Why are you doing this to me? Now that I'm starting to trust again? Now that I have found a new meaning in life? Are you going to take away my reason for living? Who is going to dry my tears now? To pull my hair and give me the special hug? To be caught up in this sorrow, to  feel like I lost my soul. Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight? Why now? Now that I have manage to find someone to replace neechan? Only to have to watch her die on me again? I trained for eights years so I can be strong to protect the one I care for, the one I love. What I'm I going to do, now that there is no one left for me to care and protect?

The agony inside of me, it is cutting me up bit by bit. I feel like I'm reliving my worst nightmare. The waiting. Oh Gods the waiting. To wait and wait only to have the world collapse on you. Don't let her die. Just one more day. One more day and she will be out of danger. 24 hours, 1440 minutes, 66400 seconds. She cannot die. What is Hokage without her?  She is not going to die. I turn away form the rest of the occupants of the room, one hand clenched on the window, the other clutching the glass pendant like a lifeline. And …… unnoticed, a solitary tear escaped and trail down my cheek, it's path silvery in the moonlight unseen but deeply felt.

TBC…

:: Author Notes :: Terribly sorry to the people who were offended when I said it will be fun to write rape. What I meant was there will be more emotion overflow so it will make it more interesting and have more drama. Gomen nasi once again. Due to popular demand, it shall be assault, with Fuuko/Mikagami/Raiha triangle with a bit of Domon. Raiha is going to be making guest appearances soon but he is not part of main cast. Raiha appearances should be mainly from other people thinking about him. Wow, almost died writing Mikagami POV. I think I made him a bit OOC in this fic. Still looking for a beta-reader. Having lot of trouble with Domon POV. His brain doesn't work all the time and from the manga, lots of his thoughts were hentai and repeated. *Sigh*** **Cheers for people who like this fic, I tore a ligament and hence will be stuck home in front of the computer for two weeks, going out only to the hospital for therapy. I should be uploading more frequently and I need help once again. Should Fuuko die? Please R&R, flames are welcomed, I have a bag of marshmallow ready. Actually I'm more of a Raiha/Fuuko then Domon/Fuuko fan. Because, I catalogued all TokFuu appearances in the manga and came up to a grand total of 19+ in 30 comic books ( yeah I bought the whole series. I'm that crazy about FoR.) which makes me wonder why people were so supportive of TokFuu when DoFuu or RaiFuu is way more convincible.

Thank-q list (O.)

The Blue Sorceress: Wah!!! Thank que Thank que! Yeah I got lot of grammar problem, any body know how to improve grammar? 

flutter~: Yeah I agreed. A crying Koganei is so sad isn't it?

Kari_n_Gatomon:???? Koganei crying beautiful??? Never mind. Your wish is granted TokFuu on the way…

rhea-chan: * Glomps * reviewer. Thank u for giving me such a long review! … correct me if I'm wrong but did you just seem happy that Fuuko is dying? (O.o) Wish is granted Fuutok on the way!

tenshi no ai  ***Bows*** to the master.. thank que for review… Faints. I'm so happy you reviewed me!!! (_)Sorry about not making myself clear about the rape issues.

~*~ReccaGirl~*~ :Thank que! * Wipes tears * Now Chapter 2 is here!

Kate : (o_o) Chapter two her!! Now I'm really amazed by the number of TokFuu fans.

Fire Arrow : Yeah. Now I think assault is better. Suicidal Fuuko? Now where did that come form? * Looks over shoulder * oh you mean ice blue eyes and stoned phreak didn't you? Don't worried ! In this story Fuuko is going to be anything but suicidal!

Ops, forgot disclaimers. They don't belong to me, except plot. Frozen belongs to Madonna, used without permission. Storyline © to Sacharrine. 


	3. Dying Winds : Hope

Hope

Flame of Recca and it's character does not belong to me. 

Author's notes: Boy this chapter is way too OOC… after I come back from camp  (it will last three days at ANE) I'm so going to taking it down and redo. I seriously warped now. Please R&R and give constructive reviews!

Lollipop Days

Whatever happened to the 

Lollipop days

Filled with sunshine and laughter

That tasted as bittersweet

As fresh-squeezed lemonade?

Whatever happened to

Racing down the street on tricycles

Running barefoot through ticklish grass

And the numerous fights

Every and anywhere?

Whatever happened to

That little girl

I used to call

My best friend?

Why are you laying there broken and empty?

Will we ever run barefoot through the grass again?

Never again will a lollipop tastes as sweet

Or lemonade as bitter

Why ain't you fighting me?

Will we ever race down the streets again?

Whatever happened to the lollipop days?

(Lollipop days, Alice Poeps)

(Adapted and used without permission)

~Recca~

It's not supposed to be like this. It hurts so much. She like my sister, my little sister. I grew up with her and I have never seen her like this. She's family. What am I suppose to do.? What am I thinking? Black. Everything is black. It hurts so much to see her like this. I can't move, I can't think, I feel like I'm in a dream.

Pain.. there is so much pain. They are eating me up, clawing away at my insides. It just hurt so much. I'm so weary so tired… so scared. There is so much sorrow, nothing but sorrow and guilt surrounding me, in this room, choking me. I'm so drained, emotionally and physically, holding on only by a tenuous thread.

I bury my face into hime's nape, taking comfort in the small warmth and the sweet clean scent of rose blended delicately with vanilla that wafts up my nostrils. I breathe in deeply and sigh, ruffling the brown wisps of hair. "I'm so glad you are safe in my arms, hime." I whisper. I wish I could cry but there is just this numbing terror and sorrow, consuming me, apart of me refusing to believe this is happening. All this is wrong. All this is something very wrong. This is not suppose to happen. It is hurting so badly, more than I could take. My eyes are aching but no matter how many times I blink the pain remains. My arms tighten unconsciously on hime and she whimper at the sudden tightness. The sound shook me and I release the tension immediately , mumbling a apology

Hime and Fuuko. Why is it so hard for me to take care of both? One is my princess, my love. The other my childhood friend. All my fault, this is all my fault. What am I to tell Fuuko's kaasan? This overwhelming guilt inside of me is eating me alive. Maybe if she didn't take part in UBS, maybe if she didn't join in for SODOM… maybe, maybe… I don't know.. What I'm I to do? I thought after so long, I could be happy once again with my family close by. But now it is starting again, all over again, the whole vicious cycle of killing, anger and revenge. Over and over again. Will it never end? But thank god, curse me for thinking this, but thank god this time round it is not hime that is at stake now. I … I love her, her kindness and innocence. I can't bear it if anything happen to her. 

I start to mumble incoherently, my eyes and mind going blank. What is this that is happening? Why is all this happening? This is crazy. We are all teenagers yet the scars on our bodies the looks in our eyes tell a different tale. How many years have we been fighting? Five? Ten? Or even from the day we were born? Hime shifted in my arms, to rest her face on my shoulder. I smile down at her. But you make it worthwhile, my hime, my love, you are all that is important to me. To protect your smile, to see you laugh, that what I live for. you are my reason. You are the reason I fight, the reason I exist. 

But this anger inside of me, this terrible soul-shredding agony, the memories.. so much pain, sadness and regret. and guilt. Inside of this room. It is just too much. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, couldn't remain in here anymore. My stomach wrenched, bile rising in my throat. I couldn't take this anymore. I placed hime as gently as I could on the couch and ran. I just couldn't take this anymore, it just too much. I just ran, letting the door slam back on its hinges, ignoring the frantic, worried calls of Koganei. I just don't care any more. I ran away, form the room full of pain and as I ran, I call myself coward. I could faintly hear Mikagami reassuring Koganei, but I don't care anymore. I'm such a coward. Sorry hime, I'm so sorry. But I need to be alone. When you comfort me I feel even worse, even guiltier for not taking care of Fuuko and for letting you comfort me when I'm supposed to be comforting you instead.

My eyes glistens with unshed and unwanted tears. I dash down the hallways, the soles of my shoes making sharp staccato as they slap again the floor. Ducking into the shadows of the fire-escape stairs, I slump back against the nearest wall and wrap my arms around myself as I slid to the ground. Why can't I stop this pain, the unbearable ache that clutch at my soul? My soul constricted as the tears escaped my eyes, running down my cheeks to drip from my chin. I let the tears flow from the depth of my soul, all the anger, the sorrow, and the fear for the last two years. I slam my fists on the floor. Again. And again. I thought it was all over… I just couldn't stop the tears, all the aguish and fear inside of me that I bottled up for two years just poured out of me. My throat was sore as I choke, my eyes burning with all tears shed. 

 *Someone is coming *, my mind faintly registered. I hold my breath, nothing wishing anyone to see me in such a pathetic state. Even if it is natural for me to grieve for my friend, my little sister, I don't want anyone to see me like this. I gather up my courage and look up. Up into a pair of brown eyes, not unlike mine, filled with sorrow and understanding. 

"Domon. I can't take it anymore. I can't be stronger for everyone anymore. It hurt so much to see everyone like this. I'm so sorry. But it… it is just too much…" my voiced cracked.

"Stop this. Yanagi-chan is worried. Go back. I'm sad and guilty too, but it not totally your fault. Fuuko isn't dead yet. Stop grieving for her. She will whack your head if she realise you actually cried for her. She not dead yet so there is still hopes right?" Domon hulk down in front of me, his voice rough and gravely, his eyes red and bloodshot.

We stared at each other, no more than a few seconds, but it last an eternity. Sharing each other fears and sorrows. He is right, there is till hope. We will survive this. Why am I sitting here like an idiot anyway? I give Domon a weak grin and push myself up. How can someone I call friend die so easily? I must had look stupid, sitting there crying over someone who is not dead yet. How stupid of me… There is still hope… 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's notes: Hai~~ so OOC. Don't know what the heck I'm writing… I guess the only reason I have for Recca crying is that after years of bottling up emotion he needs to release it. In my story, they are all a year older. Help me!! Whose POV should I do next? Feel like abandoning this story all together because it is turning into crap.

Thank-que List…

Dark Phoenix – Thank que for giving me such a long review! *Glomps * Phoenix. But… * Smirk*… I have PROOF it is not one side! Fuuko does return Domon feeling as far-fletched as it sounds.  thank –que for your great review! It is one of those that truly help me! 

*~WiLdcHiLd~* - To tell you the truth.. I didn't know Koganei was that close to Fuuko too…. (.) It just came out that way. Thank que for your review!!! Hop to see another of your review soon. :o) I have decided to let Fuuko live! Ain't I nice?

~*~ReccaGirl~*~ - Thank-que!! * Tears streaming* I didn't deserve your reviews! Yup it so sad right? Mi-chan angsting… (o.O)

Kari_n_Gatomon- Thank you for your review! ***Sigh** *as for your story I did read the first chapter, but it is like a bit far-fletch as there is no madougo that has properties of more than one… even in book 30.. it will be just too powerful and you will end up with a mary-sue story. Well, I think Flame of Recca fics just  don't do well when there is newbies, it will be better if you let is be a cross-over. 

Fire Arrow – Well at least you are better than me.. at least you change.. When I discover any mistake of mine I just ignore it. Thank- que for your review.

tenshi no ai – you review me again! * faints from happiness* Your stories is so good!!!! Why did you have to kill recca and yanagi? * starts crying* :o( Thank –q Thank -q Thank -q Thank -q Thank –q for reviewing me!


	4. Dying Winds : Secret Emotion

Dying Winds : Secret  
  
~Yanagi~  
  
What. what happening? Why do I feel so cold suddenly? Recca-kun? Where is he? Kaoru-chan, Kaoru. why is he crying? What is happening? Did Mori Kouran sent men here again? No that can't be, he is died, he died and Fuuko. Oh God Fuuko. My eyes swing automatically to the bed at the other end of the room. Fuuko. Even after healing she still look so terrible. But I can't heal her anymore, the doctors will be suspicious, we can go without the attention.  
  
Recca-kun, Recca, why did he leave me here? I rub at my eyes, grimacing slightly as I brush off the crystallized tears. Fuuko. my first impression of her was a wild girl who fights like a man, who was the first person but not the last to ever strike me. She is so brave, that the thought that prevailed my mind whenever I see her, so strong, both physically and mentally. She is somebody I want to be like. Sometimes I'm so jealous of her, in so many and every little way. I'm so envious of her years of friendship with Recca, something that I will never have. Her bravery, her kindness, her fighting skills, her easy-going attitude. Sometimes when I stand next to her I feel so lacking. I wonder often why did they bother befriending me, risking their life for someone as worthless as myself, someone who can't even defend herself. And when I ask her, she says because I'm myself, that what that is important. She accepted my for what I'm without qualms, my first ever female friend. Someone like her is so rare, one in a million perhaps. My hands start to shake so I clench them into fists.  
  
I feel so empty now, like I have cried everything out of me. Somehow I feel this is all my fault. I just can't help this feeling. I know all of us contributed to this mess somehow but I have always felt like I'm the catalyst that starts it all. If Recca have not chosen me as his Hime, maybe than all this wouldn't have happen. I feel so guilty, so guilty. I want to do something, anything to make it up to them, to her. She accepted me so readily even when she knew she could die. She puts me before herself. How can I ever forgive myself? Shaking. My hands kept shaking. Why are they shaking?  
  
How long have we been friends? When did we cross the line between acquaintances to friends? A month? A year? From the day we meet each other? So memories, all blending together, no longer distinguishable when and where they happened. How many times have she fought to protect me? Once, twice or had she been fighting for me since the day she started fighting? To rescue me from Kurei's laboratories, to prevent me from being Mori Kouran prize in UBS, to rescue me yet again in SODOM, so many times, uncountable, every time she gives more of herself. I feel so angry sometimes. Why is she so stupid? Helping somebody like me. somebody who is no importance to her. somebody who came between her and Recca, one of her few true friends. somebody who can never pay her back. sometimes I feel like I really hate her. why is she so kind to me? Do she know how much it hurts me to see her like this? They fight to protect me, to protect the light in my eyes, they said. But do they know each time I see them fight, getting injured because of me, a part of me dies, that the light fades from my eyes? It makes me feel so useless and guilty. sometimes I want to scream at her to stop fighting for me.because I can't bear it anymore. To see her like this. to know that I cause it in an indirect way. it hurts so much. she is my friend forever and ever. how can she trust me so easily? To rescue me again and once again? Why is this happening to her? Heroes who save people were supposed to ride off into the sunset! Not to be like this, looking so dead, on a hospital bed. This is so unfair... This is so crazy. I hate feeling like this. I want all of us to be okay, to be safe, to be normal high-school teenagers. Is that an impossible dream? Why can't I stop them from shaking? Stop shaking! I clench my fist tighter and my body starts to tremble. The tears start flowing again, fast and furious, something that I can't stop.  
  
It's so dark in here. So cold, so lonely. Why? WHY! Fuuko, you promise me that you be here for me when Recca is not around, you said you would be here always, smiling at me. Lies. all lies. I can't go on like this, the guilt the pain it is eating me up. My stomach hurts so badly. And it is my entire fault, all my fault. I hiccupped, dashing my fist across my eyes. Once you asked me who I like more Recca or you, I didn't answer then, because I didn't know what to say then. But I will tell you now that I like you more. because... because . because I love Recca. but that don't make you less important to me. in fact you are one of the most important person in my life! You are important to me, because you are my friend, because you are my smiling friend, because you fought for me, because you never blamed me, because you smile for me, because of every and anything that makes you who you are. Because. because you are Kirisawa Fuuko, my smiling friend. I wrap my arms around myself, for I feel so sad, so cold like any minute I could just tremble myself to bits.  
  
I dash at my tears again, franticly trying to make myself stop. It seem so wrong to cry for you Fuuko. It makes me feel so guilty to even cry for you, as you would be so indignant. you would be so angry when you wake up because we have been so worried for you. You would shout at us for underestimating you. "How can you guys think such little injuries could kill me?!" I could just hear you rant at us.  
  
At that moment, the door swing open and Recca trudge in followed more slowly by Domon. I rise seeing the pain in Recca's eyes, wanting to comfort him. But Domon catches my eyes and shakes his head. I back down as comprehension dawned on me. How foolish have I been? Comforting Recca when his ego is so fragile? When he feels so much guiltier then me? I probably made him feel worse. Nevertheless I went up to him and wrap my arms around his waist.  
  
"For me. I need this", I whisper into his neck, seeking the warmth, trying to burrow in further. I feel so cold, oh so cold. Understanding and time have not lessen the pain, the guilt or the sorrow. but Recca. Recca-kun. you make all of them more bearable. Even when you are standing silent like this, you make it better because you are with me by my side. "Aishiteru." I mumbled into his nape. I feel so much better when his hands rise slowly to rest on my hips accompanied by the words I already knew, but not less important.  
  
"Aishiteru," Recca whispered, "Daijoubu."  
  
And in a deep secret part of myself, I felt relief so profound that it almost makes me cry again, that Recca was safe in my arms. And I felt so ashamed because of that.  
  
Warning: Authoress Notes can be term as a compo itself (^_^)  
  
Nothing belongs to me except plot.  
  
Authoress Notes: Hallo! Sorry for posting this up so late.. I had a horrendous writer's block.. Special thanks to flutter~ who like went on to review almost all my stories, I repeat even those that have nothing to do with flame of recca that are like pasted months and months ago, special thanks also to terminal-insanity who likewise when on to review all my flame of recca stories, and Rhea-chan and Dark Phoenix for their extremely helpful e-mails!! Love you guys.!! *GlompS * them. Once again I would like to say.. I will not be continuing DarK.. sorry everybody. (_). Thanks everybody for your support on the previous chapter.. I really meant to take it down redo... but see all those wonderful reviews that will disappear if I took it down I haven't got the heart and will power to do it. Yare yare I know I'm weak. I'm changing this fic name.. because if Fuuko is to recover and not die.. then the title is like.shesh... so not accurate.. so I'm changing it to something like this?  
  
Title( The Winds of Change  
  
Subtitlles---( Dying Wind ( The period when Fuuko is unconscious)  
  
Rising Wind (The period she recovers)  
  
The Storm (The period of angst between two men Mika/Rai) Windy Season (The conclusion?)  
  
So it will be like. Chapter 4: Dying Winds: Secret (Yanagi POV) kk? Ppl?  
  
THIS IS SO TURNING INTO AN EPIC. Just hope you guys will not be too bored.  
  
Okay now for the thank-que lists.. *Glomps * everybody for the amount of reviews.. thanks a million, you make so happy I could just float away!!!  
  
ice blue eyes : Really? Thanks a million! I so glad my fic is not as bad as I thought.. Thanks!  
  
Archica : * Faints * AHHHH! Another great one reviews my stories!! * Runs around in a happy little circle* THANKS U THANKS U THANK U THANK U.  
  
wildchild : Because of you guys revies I'm not going to stop!! Thank que- thank que.. hope to see your review again! Domon is going to next!  
  
Kurikurei : Yes ! I'm going to keep it up! Thanks for you review. I'm so happy (^_^).  
  
~*~ReccaGirl~*~ : *Glomps * Another one of my favorite reviewers! Thank you for your wonderful review! Yup, if you look above, you can see I followed what you suggested thanks a million for reviewing! * Blush* it not that great.  
  
rhea-chan : Yozzie! So glad to see your review!! Thanks you so much for reviewing and your wonderful e-mails!! *Hugs * Thank you! (^_^) Ps: I'm hugging the plushies now!!  
  
terminal-insanity : YOZZIE! * Hugs* Thanks for your erm double reviews! Yup I know book 31 is out .. it is just that I haven bought it yet.. so kawaii, Aoi is on the back!! * So happy*-( drifting in a cloud of Aoi induced happiness. Thanks for your many many reviews! No I'm not going to sue you for liking To/Fuu.. you are entitled to your rights of choice. (^_^).  
  
Dark Phoenix : *Hugs * Thanks for your wonderful e-mails! They really brighten my day! Yup, if you look above, you can see I followed what you suggested! Thanks for reviewing once again!! Domon is so cool in last chapter isn't he *sighs *.  
  
flutter~ : *Hugs * *Glomps * MY ultimate reviewer!!! Thank you for your reviews.. I so happy!!! -( drifting in a cloud of flutter~ induced happiness, Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u! Thank u!  
  
Kari-n-Gatomon : Thanks for your review!!! Yanagi, then Domon.. Thanks!!! Thank you so much for review!!! 


	5. Dying Winds : Sleeping Princess

Dying Winds: Sleeping Princess

Do you remember the special day that God gave us?

I'll tell you a secret

I've my mind set ever since that moment

There were just too many things love can't solve

But the hurricane of happiness blew them all away

Let me true at all time

Step by step

With the warmth of the sun,

Let us walk together

I thank you from the bottom of my heart

And for all eternity

El Hazard, Ending theme

************************************************************************

~Domon~

How sweet. Hugging each other like there is no tomorrow. Makes me want to retch. It is almost dawn … how long have we been here? Is she going to wake? This waiting is making me uncomfortable. What am I to do? I didn't protect her and I can't protect her. I'm pathetic, standing here whining away. Fuuko … my honey, my princess … my … my everything. Wake up … I want to see you smile, to watch the way your hair shines in the sun, to root for you when you fight and to share your woes when you are sad. It's so dark in here, but no one moves to switch on the light. Perhaps they want to hide away in the darkness, to hide their faces, their emotion, and to pretend this isn't happening.

Fuuko… the fighting beauty. You beat me up regularly. But I guess you grew on me. And … and … I suppose, now I can say, I'm proud to know you, to call you my friend. How often do you meet a girl that is part of the team that won a death match tournament?  I not ashamed that you bests me every time we fought. Because you are a woman and I'm a man. And most importantly… because … because I love yuo. It is so ridicules to talk about love at our age and even more so considering the fact that we could just get kill tomorrow. But what comes along comes along. Look at Yanagi and Recca. I'm so envious of their obvious love and bond. Their love is the kind that spans a few life times at least, if not forever. Maybe their love is what they call the eternal love. Is Fuuko likewise jealous of the love? She used to have a crush on Recca. She was so upset when Recca choose Yanagi as his princess. I love her, why can't she believe that? Why can't she accept me? My hands tighten into fists. I force myself to relax them. With Dosei no Wa on, I capable of destroying my hands and crushing my own bones just by tightening them into fists. 

She cried for me. For all the years that I have known her, I had only seen her cry thrice. Once when she lost to Mikoto, another time when Hisui died and once, once for me. She is so beautiful when she is crying. It is the only time I can see her showing her true emotions, shedding her mask. I want ... I want her to smile for real. I want to be the one to bring light into her eyes. But I'm not. I'm not. My back muscles started protesting badly as I got tenser and tenser while my thoughts ran around in a little circle. It's a lie if I say it does not really matter to me whether she love me a not, but because I love her, I will try to be happy when she is happy. For sometimes, sometimes tears bore the taste of bliss and smiles smell of sorrow. And the people don't always see the obvious. I know it's not enough, it never will be but it's okay. Because of love.

I want you to wake up, so that I can make up to you and to tell you I'm sorry. Why wouldn't you wake up? Your breaths are all so shallow and you looks so fragile. You never been large or tough but now you seems almost ethereal. I could see your veins under the papery soft skin. She must be cold, I walk over to draw my jacket over her still form. She whimpers, stirring slightly at the sudden weight. I flinch, not sure what to do. Sometimes I'm almost afraid to touch her. She not breakable but she like a little bird to me, so easy to crush if I'm not careful and delicate like glassware. Even though she will bash my head in for say her so.

So soft. I trail a hand over the unbroken skin of her right cheek. Lightly tanned, like the palest honey. It's hurt. Hurts so much. To see her injured. I feel like my heart would break. My honey. Wild and tantalizing, the hidden sweetness under the unusual spice. She is perfect for me, my perfect woman … too bad I'm not the perfect man for her. Too bad for me. I never was in the past and I guess neither will I be the one for her in the future. How can I be with so much competition? Raiha, the even faithful ninja. Kyochi, the ace sportsman in the school. Even Mikagami. He thinks it not obvious; I guess it's not too. But the look in his eyes … how often do I see it? So similar to mine, the quiet affection, the fierce intention to protect and last but not least the silent loyalty. How could I ever compare with him? I neither have his brain nor his looks. How could I?

The pale pink rays off the early dawn stream through the open window, making everything in the room glow a soft pink colour. It's pretty, giving Fuuko an illusion of a flush on her cheeks rather than the pale and scary whiteness. She is gorgeous… my princess … my beautiful sleeping princess. Unconsciously, I bent over to press a kiss on her lips. So soft … like velvet rose.

"Wake up … please … I want to tell you a lot of things there is a lot of things I haven't done with you …" I mumble again her lips. I open my eyes and blinked. A pair of green eyes blinks back. I blink again. And again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAGGGGHHHHHH!"

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She is awake! I smile and laugh even as I land flat on my butt. She is awake she is awake she is awake she is awake she is awake she is awake she is awake she is awake … Oww … It really hurts to fall on your butt … especially when you are tall and heavy. She glares at me, Yanagi supporting her and helping her sit up. Koganei was smiling through his tears while Recca is nudging Mikagami telling him that he knew she would be all right all along. Fuuko  … is Revived!

************************************************************************

Authoress Notes : Nothing Belongs to me!!! Except Kyochi… (I made him up… If anybody is interested he has thick pale blue hair and red eyes... something like the male version of  Rei Ayanami from NGE..) My school sucks… curriculum time  from 6.20 to 4.. which means I have to get up at 5 and reach home at 5 and also means I have less time to write.. suck doesen't it? Sorry I'm not going to update regularly now… I going to type and post up Chpt 2 of Forever and Ever soon… Well GTG .. Number 50 of the reviewers which get the next chapter dedicated to them.!!! SO REVIEW PLS MINNA…..  Now on to the Thank-que list!!!!

Thanks Lists =

flutter~ : HOOWOO u reviewed!!! *Smiles * thanks for your review... sorry I will not be updating regularly now… My school starts at 7 and ends at the earliest 3.15(lesson until 3.15) and latest 6+ (self-study or tuition or CCA). So sorry!! I will try to update as soon as possible!!!  * **Hugs*** my favorite reviewer. (^_^)

Dark Phoenix : Konnichiwa !!! Thanks for your review!!! I'm very glad to know it's not mary-sue.. Yup.. if you take down and repost … all the reviews are GONE!! I just don't have the heart.. .. thanks again!!!

Rhiannon : I'm so touched!!!! Thanks for your review! I'm so happy (^_^) when I saw your review!! I am definitely going to write more. If only all reviews were like yours.

Mia ; Hiya!!! Thanks for your review! (^_^) I'm going to try and type faster… Thanks for your review!! Arigato gozaiamas!

Mai : I first I thought you were mia reviewing twice… Then I took a closely look and realise that it is not!! Thanks for bothering to review!! I will definitely finish it but not now…

~*~ReccaGirl~*~ : (^_^)Thanks… every time I see your name I feel good… thanks for your review.. I really appreciated it… I can't really descript it but I would like to thank you for your support... Once again thanks…

Kari_n_Gatomon ; Thanks for your review… (^_^) Don't worry your fics are not that bad… Sorry but I'm not going to kagero (_) … I'm not confident enough to think that I will do justice on her POV. Thanks!

angel/wildchild : (o.O) two person reading my story at the same time??? I'm amazed.. Thanks for your support I would really like to say thanks!!!!!! (^_^) you guys make my day…. *Smiles BIG *

Foggy :  * **Smiles*** well I guess any and everything is possible in fandom.. I trying to make the flame of recca characters have more emotion and not seem so goody goody. Well I'm not going to redo DarK.. . I'm go to study for my o's.. if I fail…. Die.. my parents will not let my near the com… so sorry…. Thanks for the review…

beautiful.dreamer : thanks for your review!! I will try to write as much as I could… (^_^) my frens call me Emo-writer… hai~ thanks!! People like you should be more abundant… Arigato…

ice water : ?????????? Double review????? (o.O).. I guess u must be the only individual the ask for Fuuko to be ... * **ahem*** IT IS FUUKO/MIKAGAMI… Cmon… read the summary… Thanks for double review any way, I'm glad u bothered.. I not going to judge you about the * ahem * and I'm not flaming you for your choices… I'm open mind and thinks everybody is entitled to their views so ArigaTo for your Reviews!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!


	6. Rising Winds : Touch Again

Rising Winds: Touch Again

Authoress notes: Thought all the angst is over didn't you? Gomen for this being so short. Presently typing 'Ocean Song' a Mikagami centric fic. Well I decided to insert a little molest for this story. Enjoy. I will try to write more… but damn it ! I need one of those Time turners that Hermione Granger has in Harry Potter book 3… Time!! I need time!! Btw, I was hankering to reach 50 reviews by last chapter! But I was disappointed…. Never mind … that will just mean the first reviewer of this fic will get the next chapter for them! PS: I will cry if I don't get any review. So… you know what to do right? Pretti Please! Need a beta reader.. anybody interested?

~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*

It hurts.

The punches. The kicks. The taunting. The cruel rough hands. The mocking laughter. The coldness of the snow.

Everything hurts.

She had tried to fight back. But the injury on her legs caused her to fall face-first on the frozen ground, leaving her open for their attack.

Something warm trickled down her face. Was she...crying?

No. She can't cry. She never cries. She never lost a fight. But the tears streaked down her cheeks…

~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*

~Fuuko~ [The next day]

White. So white in here… so white it hurts my eyes. Somehow I feel dead, out of sync, in la la land or whatever you choose to call it. So white… like snow. Cold… Where am I? Asylum? Hospital? What happened? Cold… like snow… snow… pain… no… I lost didn't I? I lost and they touched me… they touched me… so white… so dirty. Will I ever be clean again? Why? Why do I feel so dirty? So white… so bleak… Ugly faces… dark ugly shadowed faces looming over me. Cruel~

Cruel hands

Touching

No

Touching me

No

Hurting me

No no

Closer

They are coming

No no no

Touching

White

Cruel 

Pain

Shadows

Harsh breaths  
  
Laughter  
  
No  
  
Nonononono   
  
NOO!   
  
GO AWAY!  
  
STAY AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Pain  
  
NO  
  
GO AWAY!

DON'T TOUCH ME!  
  


"Fuuko… Fuuko!"

"NO! DON"T TOUCH ME!"

-THWAP-

Mikagami. The slap snaps my head to the left. I turn it gingerly. I look at him, clutching my sore cheek, panting slightly. He returns the look, picking up the basket of fruits to place it on table.

"Nice to see you awake."

I didn't reply. How could I? White. Pain. Cold. Harsh Laughter. He moved to sit on the bed, his hair rustling over his oh-so-stylish ripped tee and jeans.

"Yanagi-chan worried. You haven't eaten nor spoke voluntarily since you woke. You got to eat sooner or later. Or you will never heal."  He said, absently peeling an orange. I stare at his hands. The scent is cloyingly sweet, almost a little over powering. I feel sick. Mikagami has very big hands. I never notice this before but they are large and long, the ends slightly tapered, the back of it corded with green veins and the fingers calloused from years of swordplay. Calloused hands. Why do they seem so familiar? [1]

Calloused big hands 

Pushing at me 

Hitting me

Pain

No

Go Away

Stop 

"Want some?"

His voice breaks me out of reverie. I look up, startled. I edge away from him. He hurt me. He can hit me again. He is dangerous. Just like them. Touching me. No. Pain. I curl into myself.

"Fuuko? Fuuko! Break out of it, damn it!"

Large hands

Reaching for me

No 

Go Away

No more

Stop

Hit them

Hurt them

Fight back

I swipe at the hand drawing blood, giggling manically. 

Now they will go away 

No

No, don't touch me

I will fight you

I will fight you and win

But

But I lost

I lost and they hurt me.

Domon? Raiha? Why? You promised. Lies. You lied to me. Broken promises. You said you would be there for me. You lied. All lies. You said you would protect me. You said you would keep me safe. You lied. Why? Why! I want it to stop. Pain. So much pain. Eating at me. Burning into my guts. WHY? Why didn't you protect me? Why did you let them hurt me? I thought you cared. Why did you let me believe? Why did you let me believe in Faeries tales? Believe you care? All lies. Broken promises. Why? Why! Tell me why!  

-Shiver-

I rock myself back and fro. Cold so cold. Pain so much pain.

No

They are coming

Can't you hear their footsteps?

Closer

Coming

Closer

Touching 

Not again

Don't touch me again

Never

Go away

Never touch me again

Go away

Faceless hands

White 

Cold

No

"NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! GO AWAY! ISN'T, ISN'T IT ENOUGH?"

No~

Dark. Cold. The darkness embraces me as the metal slide through my skin [2]. Dark.

~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*^@~`*

[1] When something horrible happen. Every and any and nothing will trigger the memories. Trust me on that. Even breathing will make you remember.

[2] Personally, I hate being drugged and I hate doing it to the characters. But in this case, there is no choice (sorry Fuuko). Why I hate being drugged? When you have a nightmare, you can't wake up. I rather not sleep then to be not able to wake up.

Thanks:

peipei ()

Date: 2002-01-19

Ch: 4

Anonymous

I will I swear! Thanks (*_*) appreciated your review.

neko-san ()

Date: 2002-01-15

Ch: 5

Anonymous

Glad you think so, Thanks!

~*~ReccaGirl~*~ ()

Date: 2002-01-13

Ch: 5

Anonymous

It haven't end yet!!!! C'mon read on! Thanks for your reviews(^_^)! This is going to be a very long multi-chaptered fic…

Cherie ()

Date: 2002-01-07

Ch: 2

Anonymous

Review again? Thanks! I will! I promise. ***Cross her heart***

Cherie (deja_vu12@lovemail.com)

Date: 2002-01-07

Ch: 1

Anonymous

Yup I got to agreed I absolutely love Koganei after Fuuko and Mika of course.. Thanks for your review!

Kari_n_Gatomon (Too lazy to sign in) ()

Date: 2002-01-06

Ch: 5

Anonymous

Fuuko next… well she woke up… hence I got to give her a point of view too!

flutter~ ()

Date: 2002-01-05

Ch: 5

Anonymous

(Z.z) I hate my school but it is too late for a transfer.. Thanks for the reviews really appreciated it.

Foggy ()

Date: 2002-01-05

Ch: 5

Anonymous

Thanks * **hugs the good luck close to heart*** got I kind of feeling I will need the good luck. Tanks for your review! Here more. Chew over it (^_^)… btw… scary? Why? Because domon was that close to Fuuko? (o.O) Okay okay I admit it… imaging domon that close to Fuuko will be extremely scary…

angel/wildchild ()

Date: 2002-01-05

Ch: 5

Anonymous

(^_^) Great to see you guys again… hey I typed this at 3 am … so I'm really sacrificing my sleep… review k? Thanks for the reviews!

mia ()

Date: 2002-01-05

Ch: 5

Anonymous

Thanks OF course there is a next part! I got plan out to around 17 chapters now and I doubt it will end any sooner, unless of course you guys dun review.. it will break my heart…

beautiful.dreamer

Date: 2002-01-05

Ch: 5

Signed

Thanks for your review! Sorry but now is the time for more angst! Fuuko-torture, what else? PS: my frens say I'm sick.. torturing characters I like, but what the heck. (^_^) it is fun.


	7. Rising Winds : Vinegar in the air

The Winds of Change
    
    Title: The Winds of Change
    
    Subtitle: Rising Wind (this chapter for you flutter~, thank you for being a vivid reviewer n being the no 50 reviewer!)
    
    Author: Sacharine  
    
      
    
    
    
    Feedback: yes, please!!  
    
      
    
    
    
    Pairings: Recca/Yanagi, Mikagami/Fuuko/Raiha, maybe- I repeat, maybe Ganko/Koganei. 
    
    Rating: PG-13  
    
      
    
    
    
    Warning: OC (Off Canon), abuse to main characters and some profanities. Erm, make that lots of profanities in this chapter. *I have discovered the calmest people use vulgarities in their mind more frequently than those that say them out. Of course, there are major exceptions. *
    
    _I thought I saw a man brought to life_
    
    _He was warm,_
    
    _He came around like he was dignified_
    
    _He showed me what it was to cry_
    
    _Well you couldn't be that man I adored_
    
    _You don't seem to know,_
    
    _Seem to care what your heart is for_
    
    _But I don't know him anymore_
    
    _There's nothing where he used to lie_
    
    _My conversation has run dry_
    
    _That's what going on_
    
    _Nothing's fine I'm torn_
    
    _I'm all out of faith_
    
    _This is how I feel_
    
    _I'm cold and I'm ashamed_
    
    _Lying naked on the floor_
    
    _Illusion never changed_
    
    _Into something real_
    
    _I'm wide-awake_
    
    _And I can see_
    
    _The perfect sky is torn_
    
    _You're a little late_
    
    _I'm already torn_
    
    _So I guess the fortune teller's right_
    
    _Should have seen just what was there_
    
    _And not some holy light_
    
    _Which crawled beneath my veins_
    
    _And now I don't care, I have no luck_
    
    _I don't miss it all that much_
    
    _There are just so many things_
    
    _That I can touch I'm torn_
    
    _Torn..._
    
    _There's nothing where he used to lie_
    
    _My inspiration has run dry_
    
    _That's what's going on_
    
    _Nothing's right I'm torn_
    
    _I'm all out of faith_
    
    _This is how I feel_
    
    _I'm cold and I'm ashamed_
    
    _Bound and broken on the floor_
    
    _You're a little late_
    
    _I'm already torn_
    
    _Torn..._

Torn by Natalie. 

Used and adapted without permission.

~Mikagami~

What the hell just happened? I took leave from school just to get swipe at? I touch my hand gingerly. Damn. It better not leave a scar. She sure went stark raving bonkers. Wait a minute. She was already mad and it went worst. Wow. Now I'm sure love is really blind, how else could I actually like her? And the worst of it, sooner or later I have to figure out what to do about it. Brain dead monkey, visit her with fruits and that is how she repay me. Moronic Imbecile. Even have to tranquillise her.

I take  out my mobile to contact the rest of the monkey gang and Yanagi. 

"Moshi moshi! Yanagi speaking."

"Mikagami here. The idiot threw a fit and had to be tranquillised."

"Nani! Oh no … we will be here as soon as school ends! Take care of her now, wouldn't you?"

"Hai."

I walk over to her bedside. Her skin is flush red and beaded with perspire. I take out my handkerchief to dab at her forehead. She flinches unconsciously away. Did I touch a wound? 

"I will keep you safe. For as long as you need me. For as long as I can, neither you nor Yanagi will be harm again. I promise, to my best ability." I brush her soft wisps of hair out of her face and straighten the bed sheets. Like a little child she has muss them up.

"How domestic. Totally what I didn't expect of you, Mikagami-san!"

I spin around, one hand reaching for the bottle of Evian, the other pulling out Ensui.

"Raiha." I glare at the young man with long brown hair, grayish blue eyes and deceptively sweet and innocent look. 'How can one be innocent working for Mori Kouran or Kurei?'

"Good morning to you too!" the ninja beam with cheer, holding up a giant bouquet of roses interlaced with forget-me-nots. He looks strange in normal clothes [1]. 

"How is Miss Fuuko? Due to some pressing issues I was unable to stay last Friday and had to leave her at the hospital."

 "You were there? Then can I safely presume that her attackers are quite six-feet and under?"

"Hai. I was late, but yet still in time." He walk over to Fuuko, his expression strangely cold yet tender. He places the flowers on the crowded side table, right next to the fruits. Then he sit n her bed, gently stroking her hair. Almost like stroking a cat.

"They picked on a defenceless girl. Cowards, all four of them."

I snorted. 'Defenceless?' Right. Really acurrate. No, I'm not being sarcastic. I grimaced as my motion tears open the coagulating blood. Shouldn't have clench my fist.

"What happened." It was a question, more of a demand.

"I didn't catch what happen earlier on, but when I arrived on site, the men were apparently molesting Fuuko," Raiha reply his blue-gray eyes dull and shuttered. Then with grim satisfaction he speaks, "they will never touch another girl again."

Damn it. No wonder she reacted so violently, lashing out at me like that. I finger Ensui fighting off the sudden violent urge to kill. Ensui. Fuujin! My eyes automatically redirect themselves to the weird untanned patch on Fuuko's arm. Did they take it? Was it destroyed? She will be devastated if it's gone.

Following my line of vision, Raiha motion towards his backpack at the end of the bed. A very dusty dubious looking bag. It looks like it might be a self-supporting micro-organisms invaded life form. Haven't he ever encountered a very mundane machine call washing machine?

"In there, together with Shinryo Shinto. I didn't want to take the risk of the doctors damaging it."

As I attempted to retrieved the madougous without getting infected, the bag starts to rock erratically. A white fur ball burst out of it and rushed to Fuuko.

'Master!" It chirped before burrowing itself into the blankets. Raiha sweatdrops. Heck I sweatdrop too. Shaking myself out of it, I gingerly ease the bone [2] madougous from the bag. Then I pondered. To return or not to return? If I return it, it might let Fuuko feel more secure. However on the other hand, then she would be having a formidable weapon and might be life threatening she is terrified out of wits. Sheesh. What a decision.

Best to return to owner. I stroll over to her side and fit the madougous on her. Shall any doctors or nurses perish, it's not my fault.

In silence, we continued our vigilance over the wind mistress.

[1] Oooo, do we detect jealousy?

[2] Are they bone? They look to be bone to me. If not, oops.

Authoress Notes : Hey sorry for making you all wait so long for this crappy mistake-ridden chapter.. to tell the truth I'm very depressed n mind-blocked. Will you guys mind if I take this story off ffnet? If I do write next chapter.. it will probably be Yanagi's POV… Hey do me a favour and review The Eden Project. PLEASE!!! I want to know it popularity… But I'm sorry it is a bit hard to understand.. you probably have to read it twice…

Dark Phoenix ()

Date: 2002-02-14

Ch: 6

Anonymous

Of course I have.. that is, if I continue this fic.. thanks for your support… appreciate it. (^_^)

Dark Phoenix ()

Date: 2002-02-14

Ch: 5

Anonymous

YUP! I agree! That's why I add it in, for humour value/shock value… Thanks!

Cherie ()

Date: 2002-02-04

Ch: 6

Anonymous

Sorry for making you wait so long for this crappy chapter! Thanks for your review… to tell the truth I feel like taking this fic off.. so many mistakes and typos… Thanks for your support…

Wind Goddess ()

Date: 2002-01-30

Ch: 6

Anonymous

Of course I will clear it up.. don't worry, the truth is yet to come… Thanks for your review! * grin * wind goddess huh (^_^) loyal Fuuko supporter ne?

winky ()

Date: 2002-01-29

Ch: 6

Anonymous

I WILL TRY! THANKS! VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! (^_^) LOL…….

Foggy (fenen00@hotmail.com)

Date: 2002-01-28

Ch: 6

Anonymous

Hiya! Thanks for your offer but flutter~ volunteered first! How about you beta read my other fics? Thanks! Don't worry I'm sure your o's compo ain't that bad…

Kari_n_Gatomon (Too lazy to sign in) ()

Date: 2002-01-28

Ch: 6

Anonymous

Erm more trauma? LOL im evil ain't I? Thanks!

angel/wildchild ()

Date: 2002-01-28

Ch: 6

Anonymous

Thanks! Glad you like this fic.. Arigato once again!

mia

Date: 2002-01-27

Ch: 6

Signed

Sorry for making yo wait so looooong.. but my choir instructor is a bitch but to do? Thanks for you nice review! Appreciate it!

reiu chan

Date: 2002-01-27

Ch: 6

Signed

Thanks! That very kind of you!

someone... ()

Date: 2002-01-27

Ch: 6

Anonymous

I will of course, especially when nice people like you are reviewing.

flutter~ ()

Date: 2002-01-27

Ch: 6

Anonymous

Sure you can be my beta reader… but you didn't leave your email behind.. thanks! LOL yup I love it whenever fuu-chan whack mi-chan.. his expression is just so cute! YOU ARE THE NO 50 REVIEWER!!!!!!! CONGRATS! This chapter is especially for you.. but this chapter is horrible… I might redo it…. or take down the winds of change… my writing skills are getting worse and worse…


	8. Rising Winds : Interesting Times

The Winds of Change
    
    Title: The Winds of Change
    
    Subtitle: Rising Wind: Interesting Times
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!!
    
    Pairings: Recca/Yanagi, Mikagami/Fuuko/Raiha, maybe- I repeat, maybe Ganko/Koganei. 
    
    Rating: PG-13
    
    Warning: OC (Off Canon), abuse to main characters and some profanities. Erm, make that lots of profanities.
    
    Notes: Hello! Okay okay I'm not dead... Gomen! Gomen gomen gomennasai, for the huge delay! You all are still supporting me right? Read the fink (Uruha in Love)!
    
    **Uruha In Love**
    
    He's fought and never fallen
    
    He's on his knees before he's on his feet  
    
      
    
    
    
    A forbidden romance  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, he's about to fight, she's about to fly  
    
      
    
    
    
    Burnin' loyalty to stay hot
    
    She's hanging on the edge of cliff  
    
      
    
    
    
    A lady trooping with warriors  
    
      
    
    
    
    He never saw true courage till that day  
    
      
    
    
    
    She'll take him to the brink of loyalty
    
    Show him that much  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, loyal ninja  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, fighter lady  
    
      
    
    
    
    So he falls in love with a beautiful princess
    
    Let him know his heart  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, loyal ninja  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, fighter lady  
    
      
    
    
    
    That's an Uruha in love  
    
      
    
    
    
    He's fought always for Kurei
    
    That he is atoning for their sins   
    
      
    
    
    
    A dangerous romantic  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, he's about to be and she's about to see  
    
      
    
    
    
    His loyalty is true like blood
    
    His love is endless, just as deep  
    
      
    
    
    
    The more he gives the more he has  
    
      
    
    
    
    Cause both of them are truly infinite  
    
      
    
    
    
    She'll take him to the brink of decision
    
    Uruha or Hokage now  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, loyal ninja  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, fighter lady  
    
      
    
    
    
    So he falls in love with a beautiful princess
    
    Let him know his heart  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, loyal ninja  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, fighter lady  
    
      
    
    
    
    That's an Uruha in love  
    
      
    
    
    
       
    
      
    
    
    
    A hopeless romantic  
    
      
    
    
    
    He's on his knees before he's on his feet  
    
      
    
    
    
    She'll take him to the brink of loyalty  
    
      
    
    
    
    Show him that much  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, loyal ninja  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, fighter lady  
    
      
    
    
    
    So he falls in love with a beautiful princess
    
    Let him know his heart  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, loyal ninja  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, fighter lady  
    
      
    
    
    
    That's an Uruha in love  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, loyal ninja  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, fighter lady  
    
      
    
    
    
    So he falls in love with a beautiful princess
    
    Let him know his heart  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, loyal ninja  
    
      
    
    
    
    Oh, fighter lady  
    
      
    
    
    
    That's an Uruha in love
    
    [Shakespeare In Love, adapted and used without permission.]  
    
      
    
    
    
    ~Koganei~
    
    I walk into the room, clutching Kougan Anki almost a little fearfully. My eyes scan the room, then almost boggling out when I see Raiha-san perch nonchalantly on the standard issues bed, stroking Fuuko's hair. The tension in the air is so thick I could taste it on the tip of my tongue. Mikagami is leaning against the wall next to the window once again, glaring daggers at Raiha. I blink, working my mouth silently.

"Ra…Raiha-san?" I finally get it out. Behind me, I could feel Recca and Domon tensing up. Oh oh. This is not good. No. This is disastrous. Domon have a massive crush on Fuuko and Recca can be very protective about his childhood friend. I close my eyes and sigh. Any moment now either Mount Domon or Recca will erupt. Mostly at Raiha but preferably, I hope they will just spontaneously combust. Better still if they do it at each other.

Hmmm. On a second thought... I open my eyes. This could be interesting.

"You... you... Uruha! What are you doing! Touching my Fuuko!" Domon explode at Raiha. Wow. You can actually see the smoke coming out of his ears. Then my eyes starts to narrow. What do he mean Uruha? Have he forgotten that Ganko and I was once Uruha too? It so horrible of him to just demean us just because we was or are Uruha!

Before I could poke with the business end of Kougan Anki for his insensitive remark, Yanagi-neesan reaches out. And. Drag. His. Head. Down. By. His. Ear. WHOA. Rewind and replay that please.

"Domon! How can you say sometime as discriminating and insensitive as that! You..." Well this is certainly something you do not see everyday. An assertive Yanagi. Domon throw a panicky look to Recca, forced into an awkward half crouch by Yanagi's hand on his ear. Recca shove his hands into his pockets and whistle, looking at the very interesting ceiling as Yanagi continue to rant and rave to Domon about basic courtesy and avoidance of taboo topics. Boy, I'm glad I'm not him. I sidle over to Raiha. He looks very exhausted, with more wrinkles then I remember, like he had not slept for a few days. And he is wearing normal clothes! That is definitely not normal for him!

"How are Neon-san, Miki and Aki?" I ask him quietly. His eyes cloud for amount, then he answer just as quietly.

"Neon-san still moping over Kurei, but she getting better. Miki and Aki are currently scouting out a high school to continue their studies with the large lump sum of money that Mori Kouran had conveniently forgotten about. So don't be too surprise if you see them in the neighbourhood."

"Ah." I can faintly hear Recca snicker as Yanagi continue to upbraid the trying-to-look-very-contrite-Domon. I let my gaze to be drawn towards the action of his hands, strangely hypnotize by the little movements of his long boned fingers against the glossy pelt of hair. I speak up again.

"Are they dead?"

He sighs. " All of you Hokages are so bloodthirsty!" He quip lightly. "Yes, they are dead, sorry to deprive you of your 'preys', Koganei."

I snorted. Sorry? He probably could not stop himself from gouging their guts out of them with a spoon. But again, he is always so loyal and faithful. Fuuko is his 'Princess' after all. 

"Is she okay now?" I incline my head slightly towards Fuuko. She had been making tiny noises of distress for the past few minute despite Raiha efforts to sooth her.

"For that you will have to ask Mikagami-san. When I arrived, she was already like this." Our collective gazes swing automatically to the silently brooding teenager at the wall.

"What?" He growl, lifting his hand to brush his fringe away irritability. His hand is bleeding sluggishly, aggravated by his constant movement. I file it away for later questioning, first things first, we need to determine the condition of Fuuko.

"She went craze earlier. She's tranquillised, expected to wake in a few more hours." He muttered. Geeze. What is the matter with him? Did he lose one of his contacts again? Heck. Like I care about him. Yanagi is bustling round the room, putting the fruits into the bowl. Recca helping himself to a banana, Domon is arguing with the fluff-ball and Mikagami staring out of the window. He does that so often I think it is a hobby. As I gaze around the room, I feel a weight that had been sitting on my heart for the past few days dissipate. Everything seems so normal now. Well as normal as it could get with us around. As much as I thrive on activity, these few days have been nerve wrecking. Now all we need is for Fuuko to get better. I pad closer to Fuuko. Then tugging my cross over my head I loop the chain around her neck. 'Keep her safe, okasan, otosan...' I whisper softly. Then I stare.

" What the…" I glared at the three chains and strip of black ribbon now around her neck. Fuuko only wear two necklaces! One is a black choker and the other is a glass pendant from her brother, presently studying overseas. Where did the extra chain come from? It looks so familiar too! I glare suspiciously at Raiha and Mikagami. Either one of them must had given it to her. But who?

"Maa maa! Look at the time! Shouldn't we go and let Fuuko have some rest?" Yanagi chirp particularly after Domon had made a tremendous amount of noise falling to the ground from Recca's strategically placed banana's skin. Mikagami had of course, cannot refrain from making the snide remark, "Primates". Then Yanagi and me had to stop Domon from murdering a calmly watching Mikagami, another large commotion.

"Yes. Please tell Fuuko that I will be visiting her again, Sakoshita-san." The he did the most stupid thing I have ever seen him do in the years that I knew him. He. Bended. Down. And. Kissed. Fuuko. On. Her. Cheek. Right. In front. Of. Domon. Recca. Mikagami. Yanagi. And. Me. I slap my forehand. God! After all these years he is still so ... GOD! There are simply no words to fully describe him. The brainless smiling, socially handicapped guy. The songbird outside of the room burst into song as everything in the room stilled.

"Oro?" He turns to peer quizzically at us as he notice the sudden cease of any movement of sound.. Yanagi and I smile weakly. Recca seems to be in shock. He is not even breathing. Mikagami have developed a tic, one of the muscle in his cheek is jumping erratically and veins are popping out all over his face faster than you can say Al~Presto. And Domon... have turn in to stone. I clear my throat uncomfortable and prod him. He did not even budge. 

"Ah...hee...hee" I attempt to hide my nervousness behind a fake laugh. Great. Another **WAR** is going to start now.

"Raiha-san...If you value your life, I will suggest you leave right now." Yanagi speak in a strained voice, gesturing to the door franticly.

"Huh? Okay okay..." He walks over to pick up his backpack and turn to leave. However before he reached the door, the knob start to turn.

Cliff-Hanger. Tons of Mistakes. Sorry no time to write thank yous...


End file.
